Dangerous Love
by Baby Princess Sakura
Summary: Sakura likes Syaoran but he already has a girlfriend, Joanne. Sakura likes a new boy in her class but then Silvie says it was her old boyfriend. Syaoran brakes up and Sakura gets a chance to be with Syaoran. but how about the new boy?
1. Syaoran has a Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me except the plot but this story belongs to Clamp! OK? You fine with that?  
  
Dangerous Love  
Part One  
Written By: Baby Princess Sakura  
  
"Sakura.........come on ask Syaoran out. You like him! I know you do,"Silvie protested pulling Sakura's arm to Syaoran only a few metres away. Sakura pulled the other way shaking her head frantically.  
"No Silvie! I don't want to!!!!!"Sakura yelled trying to pull away. Silvie let go and looked at Sakura. Sakura almost tripped of the sudden let going of Silvie.  
"Don't be shy Sakura! You like Syaoran ask him out,"Silvie said. Sakura thought for a moment.  
"No,"Sakura answered. Silvie was getting very fustrated.  
"PLz! With a cherry on top,"Silvie pleaded in a puppy face.  
"Why are you the one who's persuading me? Your not the one asking him out,"Sakura said.  
"Because I just want to help you! So come on ask him out,"Silvie said through gritted teeth.  
"Im too shy,"Sakura answered. Silvie sighed.  
"Then I'll ask,"Silvie said walking toward Syaoran. Sakura pulled Silvie back.  
"I'll go ask,"Sakura said quietly. Silvie nodded and stood there looking at Sakura going up to Syaoran. Silvie stared at her friend.   
"Umm....Syaoran,"Sakura said. Syaoran faced her.  
"Ya Sakura! What,"Syaoran asked.  
"Can I go.............."Sakura started to ask and then somebody pushed her. It was Joanne.  
"Hey Joanne,"Syaoran greeted and hugged her. Sakura looked stunned for a minute. Joanne stared coldly at Sakura. Sakura ran off almost crying. She went toward the bathroom passing Silvie. Silvie was a little stunned at first and snapped out of it.  
"Sakura,"Silvie yelled running after Sakura. Sakura sat down leaning against one of the bathroom walls crying. Silvie came in walking toward Sakura.  
"Why,"Sakura cried sobbing. Silvie comforted her.  
"Im so sorry. I didn't know Joanne and Syaoran were dating,"Silvie explained.  
"It wasn't your fault,"Sakura said.   
"I could punch that snob on the face,"Silvie said holding a fist up. Sakura laughed wiping her tears from her face.   
"Ya! That retard,"Sakura joked. Silvie nodded.  
"Lets go home ok,"Silvie suggested. Sakura nodded. Sakura got up. They walked past Syaoran and Joanne holding hands. Sakura looked down at the ground.  
"Don't worry they won't last very long,"Silvie protested.  
"I hope your right,"Sakura said.  
"That relationship can't last that long. Joanne a snob and all,"Silvie said.  
"Ya but still it might,"Sakura said.  
"You will get to go out with Syaoran I promise you! There might even be a boy that you would like more than Syaoran,"Silvie reassured.  
"The only person I love is Syaoran! I want love anybody else except him! I won't go out with other boys! I said no to every single one because I wanted to go out with Syaoran. I thought he would ask me out but he never did,"Sakura cried. Silvie stared down at the ground.  
"You know I had a boy I loved as much as you love Syaoran,"Silvie protested quietly.  
  
Author Note: Well this chapter was boring and short but it will get better which well ya I know it will for sure!!!!! Remember R+R! 


	2. New Boy In The School

Disclaimer: This story belongs to Clamp only the plot belongs to mowa! I think you would be fine with it eh?  
Dangerous Love  
Part Two  
Written By: Baby Princess Sakura  
  
"What? You really had a boyfriend once,"Sakura asked. They were walking home talking at the same time. Sakura and Silvie always talked about secret stuff since hardly anyone was around.  
"Well before I moved here I had a boyfriend named Shane. He was a very attractive guy and cute too. I had asked him out and he actually said yes. I was so happy almost jumping up and down. One day I was going to the theater with my friend, Joey and I saw Shane hugging another girl. I was horrifyed. I was too stunned to slap him. I ran away as fast as I can hopping it was just a dream. It wasn't. It was real. My boyfriend was cheating on me,"Silvie explained with a long sigh. She looked as if she wanted to cry.  
"O my,"Sakura said,"Im so sorry about that."  
"Its alright,"Silvie assured. Sakura thought about it.   
"Shane was really mean how he treated you,"Sakura said. Silvie nodded. She was mostly quiet the rest of the way until at her house.  
"Well bye Sakura! C ya tomorrow at school,"Silvie said through gritted teeth trying to hold back her tears.  
"Alright buh bye,"Sakura said waving good bye to Silvie. Silvie ran inside holding her tears. She then burst into sobs slidding down the door.  
"Why does this happen to me,"Silvie repeated over and over again.  
  
Next day.....  
  
"Wake up Sakura! Rise and shine!"Kero yelled into Sakura's ear. Sakura moaned hitting the air with her hand to get Kero out so she could sleep more.  
"Go away Kero,"Sakura moaned.  
"Its morning,"Kero said,"Wake up."  
"No way! Make me,"Sakura said. Kero gave a sly smile. A minute later Sakura felt this wet splash go onto her. It was freezing. She quickly hopped out of bed.  
"Kero,"Sakura yelled. Kero sat there looking innocent.  
"I didn't do it! I sware,"Kero said trying to hold his laughter. Sakura was looking angry. Her bed was all wet with cold water even her. She quickly got changed.  
"Kero I know it was you who splashed the water on me,"Sakura yelled from the bathroom.  
"So what if I did,"Kero yelled back and started laugh,"You were funny how you jumped out of bed*laughing*"  
"Shut up Kero,"Sakura said getting out of the washroom. She ran downstairs and ate her breakfast quickly. Sakura ran out the door with her rollar blades. She quickly rollar bladed to school. She rollar bladed so fast she almost tripped on the cracks on the ground. She got there. Everybody was there in her class. She sat down at her desk quietly.  
"We have a new student,"the teacher exclaimed happily. A attractive boy came into the class. The girls whispered about the young boy at the front of the class. He seemed to be looking at Sakura. After all Sakura was attractive in her school and Syaoran too.  
"This is Shane,"the teacher said. Sakura looked shocked. Could this boy be Silvie's boyfriend? Could it? What if it was....  
"You may sit behind Sakura Kinomoto,"the teacher said pointing at the desk behind Sakura. Syaoran, Silvie, Joanne and Tomoyo went to different classes so Sakura was all alone in one class. Shane walked past Sakura smiling. Girls kept giving looks at the boy so they could get his attention but his attention was the girl in front of him. Sakura Kinomoto.  
'She's so beautiful..... *shaking his head* No I already love someone more than this girl I just met. Her name is Silvie! She is so beautiful. Why did I cheat on her? Will she recognize me? I still wonder. Afterall she dated me. I shouldn't have cheated on her. Well I think she goes to this school. Syaoran told me of a Silvie,'Shane thought not bothering to listen to the teacher's lecture. Sakura turned around.  
"Ummm......hey,"Sakura greeted awkwardly.  
"Hey,"Shane answered.  
"Well if you need help ask me,"Sakura said.  
"Yeah I will,"Shane nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and turned around again to face the teacher.  
'Now maybe I don't have to sit here on my butt and listen to the stupid teacher! I can talk to Shane since I could make friends with him,'Sakura thought happily,'he is so cute! I have this weird feeling toward him just like the feeling I have for Syaoran......'  
  
Author note: I know boring eh? Not at the good part yet but its getting there! Plz R+R! 


End file.
